City of Boredom
by Blindie
Summary: SPOILERS : Kratos and Yuan find themselves trapped in an abandoned city. And you thought theyd be used to being bored by now, pfft. T just incase of later chaps.
1. The Mountain Barriers

**I do not own ToS, but I do dearly love my copy of it! Yay!**

OH NO! Ive got **SPOILERS** in my pants**! So many, many spoilers. Well, not too many in this chap any way. But who knows.** lol

I wrote this while I was bored. lol But Ive been thinking about the plot all day at school for the past week so Ive got some ideas for future chaps. lol This is sort of an intro chap, so dont expect too much.

* * *

Many tall, ancient, towers loomed in the sky. A large city, far below, formed a tight circle-ish shape around them. Their gray bricks turning shades of pink and yellow as the large sun reached halfway behind treacherous looking mountains, which were many miles off but also in all directions. There were no sounds, except the wind brushing past plants and old tapestries, causing them to scratch against the stone. Red and white panels created all the useful paths in the city. Two large, empty statue holders laid on each side of the four major exits of the quiet city. All paths seemed to lead to the center of the tightly building packed city, to an empty, cracked, and amazingly large fountain.

It was useless. There was no way to leave this enchantingly strange city. Yuan sighed, frustrated, and turned to Kratos, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain – his arms crossed and his face of deep thought. After kicking a small rock into the distance and down a dark ally, Yuan quickly turned from the auburn haired man and thus began pacing back and forth. The cape behind him snapping with each of his sudden movements. He stopped in front of Kratos. "Now what!" he asked bitterly, spreading his arms wide.

Kratos grumbled something before slowly standing up. He dusted off the pants of his dirty judgement costume and rested a hand on his sword hilt, starring past Yuan at the mountain ranges. He sighed and combed his free hand through his chaotic hair. "… Well…" he started, racking his mind. Yuan glared at Kratos through slitted eyelids and clenched his fists to his sides. "… I don't know…" Kratos ended with a sigh.

"Oh great!" Yuan twirled around and took a few paces. He growled and looked up at one of the weird buildings that surrounded them. It had very odd architecture, very detailed with strange creatures and beings and random shapes, was about three stories tall and the front of it curved inward slightly to contour the fountain. Large, reflective glass framed the door. "Ahhg!" He yelled in anger and ran up to the mirrors. He clenched his fist tightly, shook it a while at his reflection, then slammed it into the mirror. The cracks grew from his fist, engulfing the whole panel to one side of the door. Breathing heavily, Yuan bowed his head, his fist still implanted in the many shards of glass.

As the shattering sound echoed through the silent allies and paths of the city, Kratos seemingly appeared next to Yuan. He grabbed Yuan's fist tightly and pulled it from the glass with a jerk, causing more pieces to fall to the beautifully tiled ground. Yuan and Kratos exchanged angry glances. Then Yuan's fist uncurled and Kratos let go of Yuan's wrist. Pulling his hand quickly into the shadows of his cape, Yuan glared at Kratos a while before turning to face the broken mirror.

Kratos sighed heavily, "Why did you do that? Someone might get-"

"Shut up Kratos! There's NOBODY HERE!" he growled angrily.

After a few moments, Yuan sighed and brushed back his long, blue hair from his face. "Both you and I know very well there are no inhabitants in the area. And from the looks of it, there hasn't been for a long… long time." He swallowed and finally calmed down. A hand reached up and rubbed a temple.

"Hump" replied Kratos. "That may be true, but what about over the mou-"

"– Kratos!" Yuan interrupted, obviously irritated, "There's no possible way to cross those damn mountains! But if you want to try again, PLEEEAASE, feel free!" He added the last part with a couple of rolling eyes and flicks of his wrist in a 'shoo'ing motion.

Shuddering, Kratos looked over to the ridge of mountains. He then shot an evil eye at them and turned back, "No thanks." He said bitterly.

"That's what I thought." Stated Yuan smugly.

Both men looked around. They had explored most of the city and rooms – all except the few locked ones that Kratos insisted they not knock down like a pair of barbarians. Most the rooms were empty anyway, except for the occasional empty flower pot or rotten piles of wood. They had not explored inside the towers either, for they had no doors or windows, but they decided to fly to the top of one of them anyway to scout out the surrounding. Amazingly, the fly up drained their energy much more than they had thought and were stuck up there for nearly five hours, mealy regenerating in the harsh, cold wind. But they did find, from the red, dusty roof, that the area outside the city walls where of a lush green color. There were some large ponds, or small lakes, a large dense forest, and tons of large rocks shot from the ground in random areas. The duo had stayed in the city for maybe a week or two before venturing out to the mountains.

Knowing they couldn't use their wings, for fear of getting overworked again, the two decide to take it on foot. It seemed to be the most evil and taunting mountain either had every seen. They climbed for two days. Two whole days of bloody hands and sore limbs, of falls and tumbles, of cussing and fighting with each-other to release their anger of the damned mountain that not even them, incredibly powerful angels, could climb. And the worst part, the mountain was so huge that they made no progress. None at all at what they had to do. Thankfully for both of them, a wobbly bolder caused Yuan to slip and be crushed by another, which broke his leg into a 'Z'ish shape. Though the ordeal was incredibly painful, it caused them to turn back. Which is what both of them had wanted for a long, agonizing time.

* * *

"AHHG!" Yuan yelled in anger, pounding a fist into the bolder that had landed on his leg. The powerful fist broke it almost in half, and caused it to fly away and tumble down the steep mountain.

"_GAH!" Stumbling, Yuan leaned against a sturdy rock. He growled, pounding a fist against it, cracking it slightly. His eyes shot up at Kratos, "Help me, Damn it!" Blurted Yuan, angrily, seeing Kratos just stand there._

_Kratos winced and carefully descended a few steps and next to Yuan. He knelt down a little and inspected Yuan's leg, some grime falling from his face as his nose wrinkled. Straightening his back he faced Yuan, and eyebrow raised. "I could use a first aid but that would tire-"_

"_DO IT!" Yuan's face burned with anger._

_Sighing heavily, Kratos took a careful step back and shot a stiff, flat hand in front of his chest. He chanted quietly and raised his hand, which glowed a bright greenish light. _

"_Ah - " Yuan winced and shut his eyes tightly as the glow covered his leg. After a few more moments he sighed and rubbed it gently. "Thanks…" He mumbled._

"_No…" Kratos breathed heavily, "N-No problem…" His feeting stumbled as he tried to stay upright. _

_Yuan raised an eyebrow, "Kratos?" His fellow angel raised a hand, blinked a few times and fell to his knees. Yuan caught him before his face slammed into a large, sharp bolder. "Gah… get…" Struggling greatly to keep Kratos from falling foreword, he decided to push him to the side. Bad idea. Yuan's eyes grew large as he realized he had just pushed Kratos halfway off the edge of their little ledge. And Kratos was slipping off. Reaching out his hands quickly, Yuan grasped the falling man by the ankles as tightly as he could. Leaning back to help pull him up, the small rocks beneath his feet began to give way._

_Blinking slowly, Kratos wondered why his hair was flying upward and why his hands were feeling heavy and in the air. And also, why was there pointy rocks right in front of his face. Eyes slowly growing wide, watching small pebbles fall past his face, he remembered he was on the most evil mountain he had ever seen. He flailed his arms, "YUUUAANN!"_

_Of course, Kratos moving around wasn't helping. "W-what!" Yuan replied angrily through grunts. Suddenly, the feet beneath him slipped out in front of him, causing Yuan to slam against the rocks behind him with his back. "Ge- DAMNIT! - AAAAAHH!" The weight of them both pulled them off the edge, yelling._

* * *

Both of the men suddenly shuddered, remembering the hurtful slam into the rocks below and the painful five day trek back down, at the same time. They both looked at each-other with painful faces. "This place sucks." Stated Yuan angrily, his voice echoing slightly. Kratos nodded slowly in total agreement, glaring evilly at the only thing moving, a crumpled dead leaf in the breeze.

* * *

NOTE: Comments and Crits are very welcome. And ... yea lol.


	2. The Creature

wh00t another lame chapter XD Anywho...

**SPOILERS!** AHH! cough anyways... I do not own ToS. But you probably already know that... Now, this chap (I think) is really lame, but hey, I only write this when I have nothing else to do. lol Lately homework has been eating me. Its not doing a very good job because well... its teeth is made of paper but its still really anoying... Anywho, enjoy I guess. And sorry for the late update thingy.

* * *

Yuan covered his tired, angry face with his hands. Growling something under his breathe he peaked through his fingers over at a sleeping Kratos. Kratos was lying on top of the cold, gray bricks a couple of feet away. Both were inside one of the smaller buildings surrounding the main fountain. Supposedly they were to sleep there – but whenever Kratos rolled over in his slumber his metal tipped sword sheath would scrape noisily on the floor. And to Yuan, that was enough to keep him up all night no matter how tired he was after climbing that damn mountain for a weak.

With a long, painful sigh Yuan laid back down on top of his cloak. Staring up at the ceiling once more, like he had been almost all night, he noticed something new about the detailed art above him. The ceiling showed what looked like a grander version of the city, filled with flowers and color, but now he saw, behind some clouds, a couple of exotic birds. He smirked. One was blue and the other a dark red. He quietly laughed a thought out of his head and rolled onto his side and stared out the window.

He mumbled angrily to himself. The sun was beginning to come up from behind the mountains. Much to his surprise, the square of light from the window was amazingly close to him. Sitting back up he pondered and decided that it was about an hour or two before noon. Wondering how Kratos could possibly sleep so long he glanced over to his comrade.

Positioning himself a pon his knees he leaned over Kratos. His long, tied back, blue hair hung over one shoulder, almost reaching the sleeping mans face. "Hey." Yuan said sternly. He grumbled something and said again, "Hey! Kratos!"

The human rolled away from Yuan's evil glare and rested on his side. Growling, Yuan stumbled to his feet. He kicked the red headed angel in a kidney. He did so a couple more times, then stopped, half swing, remembering when Mithos had kicked him. Sighing heavily, he rubbed his face. Why did he need to wake Kratos anyway? Kratos awake was almost like Kratos asleep. He agreed with himself and decided to explore the city for those locked rooms that his comrade wouldn't let him enter.

Stifling a yawn, Yuan hooked his cloak around his shoulders. After patting some dust off of him and his cape, the half-elf slowly opened the door and closed it gently behind him. With a sigh of relief he walked up to the empty fountain. He leaned against its railing with his hands and tried to remember where exactly those taunting rooms were. He yawned heavily and spun around and began to walk in a random direction drowsily.

After about twelve minutes of walking he finally came a pon one of the locked doors. He rubbed one eye and with the other hand he thoughtlessly twisted the knob trying to open it. When the handle didn't turn he glared at it evilly. With a quick walk around the small building, packed tightly between others on all sides, he found it had no windows or any other way to enter. Chuckling silently to himself, he tried the locked door once more. He then let out a relaxing sigh and took a small step back. With a quick glance around he leaned on one leg and lifted the other, and with a quick, powerful kick he heard the desired sound.

Stepping over bits of wood and the fallen door handle he pushed the bent door inward and slowly walked in. The room was small and its floor was sunken in about three steps. Along all the walls were shelves, mostly empty shelves, with about one or two water jugs. His shoulders hung and his head fell. And with a swift kick of a piece of splintered door he left in search on another locked door.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kratos awoke to the beautiful art on the ceiling and the warmth of the sun through the window on his face. He brushed hair away from his eyes and covered his mouth with a back of a hand as he yawned. Blinking, he began to recall where he was, though knowing he could do nothing about it he just laid there. Thoughts of Lloyd hovered in his mind as he stared upward. But when his wife began to creep into his mind he forced himself to stop thinking altogether. With a currently blank mind, he stared up at the artwork. He laid there, motionless for quiet some time, letting his mind work again, letting it wonder who created the masterpiece. Then something caught his eye. With a raised eyebrow he stared at the little blue bird. He blinked and sat up, still starring at it. Then suddenly he looked around. "Yuan?" He asked to the empty room. With a seemingly angry sigh he stood up, rearranged his sword hilt, and walked hastily out of the building.

The caped half-elf by then had found another locked door. And had kicked down that locked door. And had found and left another small, empty room.

The angry Yuan turned a few sharp corners and found a third locked door. He again, kicked it down and entered. He looked around. On the shelves were many vases, closed boxes and some objects covered in tannish blankets. His eyes widened and he wished so deeply that he would find something useful … or at least entertaining in the boxes.

He turned and twisted sharply, walking through the alleyways of the city, looking for the missing Yuan. As he turned a corner he froze. His eyes fell to the ground where they saw what seemed like a door. Sighing heavily he raised his tired head again and took a couple of steps in the room.

The two angels collided head on, as Yuan was basically ready to run from the room from anger of finding nothing.

Kratos rubbed his forehead then offered a hand to Yuan, who had fallen backwards, to help him up. If he had looked, Kratos would have seemed disappointed or sad, but Yuan didn't look. Instead, Yuan was too busy dusting himself off after getting up to notice.

Both of them sighed heavily, and just stood there, doing basically nothing. Kratos looked to his right, itched his chin. Yuan kicked a piece of door and rubbed an eye. And what seemed like an hour of nothing, both froze, hearing a strange noise.

Yuan looked down at his stomach, eyebrows raised. Kratos chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh." Yuan said quietly, eyes but mere slits.

Clearing his throat, Kratos looked down an ally.

"Uum…" Yuan was not used to the feeling of hunger. He didn't even know what it was, or even that it was happening to him. "Is this… normal?" Yuan asked, looking up to Kratos, feeling slightly childish.

Kratos couldn't help it. He chuckled a little while before replying, "Heh, Yuan, sounds like your hungry."

"Hungry?" Yuan's face became one of sudden realization. "But Mithos said that we…"

"Yes, I remember." He looked at Yuan coldly, "He said a lot of things." Talking to Kratos about Mithos was sort of like talking to Yuan about Martel. They both want the conversation to end once the name was said. But for completely different reasons.

Kratos turned and began slowly walking. "Hey!" Yuan said quickly. "Where do you think your going?"

Not even bothering to look over his shoulder, Kratos responded, "I'm going to look for food… You should probably come."

Yuan walked briskly to catch up, then slowed and walked on his heels. "I don't recall being hungry in a long while. Why am I hungry now?" His gut twisted realizing how childish he sounded.

"… I suppose its because your used to a snack now and again at your bases. If I recall correctly, you haven't eaten since before the Tree germinated."

Yuan stared ahead. "That's true…I don't recall you eating since then either, why are you not hungry?"

"…" They walked in silence for a while.

"Well?" Yuan asked, wanting to know, but trying not to show it.

"… I'm … a light eater." _Right_ thought Yuan, but decided to let it slide.

As they reached the Northern exit of the city, their pace slowed dramatically. In just a few minutes they had reached atop a small grassy hill. The two looked opposite ways. Kratos to the forest and Yuan to an empty field.

Yuan sighed exasperated, "I don't see a single living thing." He looked back at Kratos to see his nod. "… What am I supposed to eat then? Is there any vegita-" Yuan was shushed, and followed Kratos' example and slowly knelt in down, looking to the right of the forest.

His eyes widened. Something moved, from behind a large rock. They waited and were rewarded with an amazing sight. A silvery white, deer looking creature with, a long neck and limbs, walked out in plain sight. Its large, rabbit like ears pushed back as its small black eyes laid on them. It was slightly frightening, but its elegance kept both of the men's' gazes from turning. Yuan breathed heavily as it walked up to them. Very, very slowly, the two stood, their heads about a foot below its.

The deer-like creature snorted quietly and bent its long neck down to stare intently at Yuan. "Eh.." he took a step back, nervous. The nostrils on the tip of its slender snout sniffed his blue hair. Yuan twitched an eye and took another step back.

Kratos chuckled and raised a hand slowly and gently began stroking the top of the creatures head. Its gaze turned to the human and gave a sort of whine. Kratos smiled simply, "It reminds me of Noishe."

Yuan crossed his arms. "Look, were looking for food, not pets." He watched his comrade pet the seemingly happy creature a few times. "It is an amazing specimen, and Ill be _nice_ and not _eat_ it." He rolled his eyes as Kratos stared at him in slight horror. "… Lets keep searching." He sighed, and glanced once more at the creatures plumpish belly.

The creature galloped away in a silvery blur leaving Kratos standing alone, his hand still in mid air. "Heh, come on," Yuan said, walking past him. "I'm sure well see that thing again, you can name it later."

Both men smirked and continued on into the forest for their search.


	3. Missing Clothing

Me: Weee Look Mommy! SPOILERS!

Mom:Whatever... just remember that you dont own ToS.

* * *

The afternoon sun beamed brightly, over an incredibly worn out half-elf. He laid out apon his back atop one of the many large rocks protruding from one of the plains past the line of forest. It was a large, flat, gray rock that laid slanted like a javelin thrown into the earth. Heavy breaths caused the tired man's chest to heave in and out, even hours after his hard work had been done. 

A few minutes later he decided to see how Kratos was doing. He propped himself up on his hands and scanned the plain. To his right, off in the distance, he could see the man hiding behind a tall rock, peaking around the corner, panting heavier than himself. He snickered a while, but realized that Kratos had probably been doing that too before they decided to switch, and stopped.

He turned his head some more and saw their 'pray'. It was a pig-like creature, much like the ones he used to chase in Ymir forest when he was much, much younger. Although, instead of an orange coat it was silver like the creature they had met before. The pig was smallish though, only slightly taller due to its longish looking legs. Personally, its gutlooked delicious. And if his mind wasn't set on how incredibly hard it was to catch, he would have been thinking on how to roast it.

The pig-thing walked hesitantly closer to the rock, and if Yuan didn't know any better, he'd think it was enjoying this cat and mouse game. Tensing up, he watched in anticipation as the pig-thing walked practically into Kratos' grasp. Suddenly, he jumped up and pumped his fists. Kratos had tackled their pray and wobbly stood to his feet, holding tightly to his prize.

"YES!" Yuan exclaimed and scrambled down and jogged over to his comrade. He glared at the pig-thing, and it instantly stopped squirming. He straightened up, a huge grin on his face. Kratos mimicked it.

They both began to chuckle slightly, but before they could celebrate fully, the creature vanished into thin air. Kratos' arms crisscrossed clumsily as he blinked and took a step foreward. Yuan's mouth fell open. There was a long moment of silence.

Yuan's neck went limp allowing his head to fall backwards. He stared up and over the tall rock Kratos had been hiding behind and almost felt like punching his stomach when it growled. Suddenly, he saw a sparkle on top of the rock. He squinted his eyes but they soon nearly popped out of his head. He pointed a shaky finger to the pig creature standing on top of it. Kratos twirled around.

There was another long silence. But as the creature vanished once again, Kratos fell to his knees. "Damn that pig to hell, Martel!" he cried, shaking his clenched fists into the hot air. He fell on all fours and began to pant heavily. "You know you want to…" his angry whisper seemed to command Yuan to fall backwards onto the soft, short grass.

Kratos too fell onto the earth, and rolled over onto his back. He closed his eyes. _Am I becoming weak?_ He asked himself. _Why is this so tiring? I used to … _he took a long breath, _I used to hunt nearly everyday… No, it must be this cursed land._ He assured himself. _Yes, it's the land… it must be._ He let out a long sigh. Nearly everything was getting him tired. And frankly, he was amazed Yuan was able to put up with it. He cracked open his eyes and heaved himself into a sitting position. Turning to Yuan he apologized, "I'm sorry I let it escape."

Yuan sighed, "Its alright… You did better than I." Kratos smirked, which made him on the receiving end of one of Yuan's evil glared, which quickly erased his grin.

"You have to agree…" Kratos started after a long silence, a slight smile on his lips once more, "That it was rather comical when you dove into that rock."

Yuan glared harder than usual at Kratos and quickly untied his cloak. "No… it wasn't!" He insisted and rolled his cape into a ball and through it at the human, hitting him square in the face. This would've surprised Yuan, that he didn't dodge or catch it, but he knew that Kratos was tired, after chasing that damn pig for a couple of hours.

The cape slid off of Kratos' face, revealing an evil looking grin. "Yes… it was." He argued back. Yuan groaned angrily and fell back over. Kratos fumbled with the cape in his lap. He sighed and after seemingly much thinking, managed to unhook his sparrow tails from his judgement costume. Glancing over at Yuan to make sure he wasn't looking, (not that it really mattered, Yuan was too tired to do anything anyway) Kratos swung the cloak around his own shoulders. He stood silently and secured it in the front and straightened it out. He smirked as it fell over his shoulders, hiding his arms.

Suddenly, he bent down and picked up his blue and white sparrow tails and folded and hung it over a branch of a small, leafless tree nearby. His tired breathing was gone now so he decided to take a walk around, while waiting for the now sleeping Yuan to wake up.

Kratos sighed and circled the large rock nearby. His gloved hand running over the surprisingly smooth surface. He tried to think about it, but the heat was slowly rising, and his mind was tired. Turning from it and heading towards a forest some yards away his eyes spotted something sparkle. He blinked, then slowly walked towards it. Trees and boulders loomed over him as he passed them by. And longer than he thought it would take, he arrived at his destination.

* * *

"Mmmhuuhh…" Yuan rolled onto his side in his much desired sleep, but was rudely awakened by a squirming in his side and hot air on his arm. He froze, and slowly opened an eye. "K-Kratos?" he asked slightly scared. 

His eyes grew the size of dinner plates as the pig-like creature snorted and barried its face deeper in the crevice of Yuan's elbow.

* * *

"Hmm." Bright lights shone off the watery surface, causing Kratos to squint. Before him laid what seemed to be a spring, which he had been staring at for some time.A slight steam could be seen against the dark rocks on the opposite side. It was in a slight indent of a small clearing in the forest. And soft grass choked the water to its edge wherever the rocks weren't. 

He absent mindedly combed a hand through his spiky hair. He froze, half way, a look of slight disgust on his face. His hair was dirtier than usual. No wonder it felt so heavy and was sagging down more than he remembered it should. He thought, pushing some hair behind his ear.

"Hmm…" _If I desire this much for a shower… Yuan is probably dieing for one by now… _"Yuan. Hmph." He mentally cursed at himself for leaving Yuan alone for … he thought for a while. "An hour?"

Kratos turned abruptly and nearly jumped a foot as his new cape snapped behind him noisily.

* * *

About ten-fifteen minutes later Kratos returned to Yuan tossing a small clutter of twigs into a small clear area near to where he left him. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this now?" 

Yuan knelt down and tried to cast a fire spell to start a flame in the wood, but ended up with only a few sparks. He grunted, and not even glancing at the human responded, "Do you know how to start a fire?"

"Yes… Why do you wish for a fire?" he asked and his hand grabbed at the bare branch of the tree he had left his cloak on earlier. Kratos doubleglanced at were his piece of clothing should be.

"I…" he put emphasis on the single syllable and paused for affect, "-Caught the food." His back straightened and seemed quiet proud of the fact that he had caught it as it slept.

"That's nice – W-wait what?" Kratos looked over at Yuan with interest now.

"I said," the half-elf looked over at the human, "I caught the pig. But I'm sorry to say I cant get my fire mana to… wait… You took my cape?" he pointed lazily and in disbelief at Kratos.

"Erm…" both men blinked. And feeling much like Lloyd, and looking like him too, Kratos scratched the back of his head, a small guilty smile on his face. "It looks like it."

Yuan's eyes went flat. "…"

"…" Kratos shifted uneasily. _Did Yuan take my clothing too? Probably not. Doesnt sound like Yuan..._

"… Well whatever. Can you make a fire?" Yuan looked annoyed and turned to the pig, that was lying dead on the other side of him. He grabbed it and held it up for Kratos to see.

Kratos raised an eyebrow and there was a long silence. Finally he removed the cape and almost hung it on the branch, but decided against it halfway and turned and set it down next to him as he worked on the fire – Yuan watching intently, holding the dead beast in his arms.

* * *

Yuan sighed merrily and laid back, relaxing, against a rock that conveniently was shaped like the back of a chair. Kratos closed his eyes, smiling slightly, and quietly sat cross-legged on the soft grass. Embers burned dimly in the dieing light of the day, on top of them was stacked animal bones, picked clean. 

After a long peaceful silence Kratos finally brought himself to his feat. Yuan cracked a curious eye at him. "We should head back to the city, while we still have some light to guide us."

Yuan nodded, stifling a yawn. He stumbled to his feet, kicked some dirt onto the fiery ashes and then followed Kratos back to the dull city walls, through the dark allies and into the boring room they had been in the night before.

After Kratos finally agreed to remove his sword before he slept so not to make that annoying scratching sound all night long, Yuan looked around, then behind himself and seemingly scanned the whole room.

"Is something the matter, Yuan?" Kratos asked simply.

"Yea…" He replied slowly, "Have you seen my cape?"


End file.
